Angel
by Tiga Piring Gelas Kaca kucing
Summary: /Malaikat ada di sekitar kita, beberapa memberi kita petunjuk dimana keberadaannya. beberapa membimbing kita untuk menuju takdir kita./ Gaje, BL, BoiFang, dan berbagai kesalahan lainnya. Pembaca di harap dapat mengetahui kalau ini hanya karangan fiksi. Ch 2, UP!
1. Ch 1

Fang sudah melepas payung yang di pegangnya sejak tadi, membiarkan hujan membasahi tubuh serta pikirannya. Ia mengenakan baju hitam khas pemakaman, di depannya ada sebuah makan yang masih baru.

 **BoboiBoy Halilintar. Lahir tanggal xx-xx-xx. Meninggal xx-xx-xx.**  
 **Anak kesayangan keluarga. Orang terkasihi.**  
 **'Berharap paling tidak ada yang mengingatku'**

Air mata telah bercampur dengan hujan, tak peduli dengan bajunya yang akan kotor. Ia jatuh berlutut menangis sejadi-jadinya. Teriakannya beradu dengan suara petir yang menyambar, layaknya nama orang di depannya yang telah terbaring selamanya itu.

"Kau...-hik—" Suara terputus, sesegukan, "Kau-kau berja-hik—janji..."

"Hiks–ukh...–hik-untukh te-rus bersh–ugh, hik–sama ku..." Fang memukul-mukul tanah didepannya agar bisa mengeluarkan rasa frustrasinya hingga habis.

"Ta-ta-pi kauh, hik- malah m-m-hik, hik—melan, gar. Jan-jimu-hiks-"

Ia terus menumpahkan keluh kesahnya sejadi-jadinya di sana. Tanpa menangkap sama sekali sesosok orang bersayap putih berdiri di belakangnya tak jauh.

Pandangannya terlihat muram, kontras dengan wujudnya yang bercahaya.

Walau begitu sebuah senyum terukir di mulutnya, "Tapi, hei, aku tak mungkin mengingkari janjiku, aku selalu bersamamu hingga kau bisa melupakanku atau mendapat kebahagiaanmu sendiri,"

Seketika Fang berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Halilintar?! Kaukah itu? Tolong katakan itu kau!" Teriaknya putus asa, melihat ke berbagai arah berusaha menemukan sesosok serba merah yang dikenalnya. Kacamatanya berembun tapi ia masih bisa melihat kalau ia sendirian di area pemakaman itu.

Untuk sementara Fang masih berusaha mencari keberadaan Halilintar hingga ketemu, namun sepertinya itu hanya ilusinya semata. Ia melempar pandangan yang tak dapat di jelaskan ke arah nisan Halilintar.

Nafasnya masih memburu, putih matanya memerah seperti berdarah.

Halilintar, sosok bersayap putih tadi sebenarnya ikut terdiam ketika tau jika Fang dapat mendengarnya. Air mata perlahan metes dari sudut matanya. Ia membiarkannya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Satu tahun kemudian.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sejak kematian Halilintar setahun yang lalu, Fang tak nampak akan segera menemukan kebahagiaan. Malah ia seperti menerima kebahagiaannya hilang bersama sang kekasih. Tanpa menyadari sepasang sayap putih yang rapuh karena penantiannya yang akan segera berakhir. Fang akan segera menemukan keceriaan dan kebahagiaan lagi di kehidupannya sekarang.

Fang bangun dari tidurnya dengan cara yang sama setiap pagi, terkadang ia tidak sarapan ketika berangkat bersekolah hingga ia akan merasa kepalanya berdenyut selama jam pelajaran pertama. Pergi kekantin hanya untuk membawanya keperpustakaan di dalam tasnya lalu memakannya di bagian paling tergelap dan yang paling jarang di datangi murid lain. Pulang, membersihkan kamar lalu mandi setelah merasa tak ada lagi yang perlu dilakukan, tidur.

Tapi hari itu ketika membuka pintu ia melihat sebuah kupu-kupu hitam dengan corak merah indah ikut masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Fang merasa ada yang menghilang dari dirinya.  
Setelah sekian lama tak menangis. Dalam diam cairan bening itu keluar perlahan dari matanya. Seolah ada yang baru saja melempar benda berat ke dadanya, perasaan sesak dan berat menghinggapinya.

Fang bernafas dengan sulit. Ia tak dapat menahannya dan jatuh terbaring tak sadarkan diri di dekat ruang tamunya, masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya yang basah karena keringat.

Bulan bersinar dengan warna merah darah, berbeda dari biasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pagi datang tanpa ia sadari, Fang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Cahaya matahari menyelusup melalui jendelanya. Perasaan berat yang sama seperti kemarin masih bersarang didadanya.

Ia melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya dengan monoton, pikirannya kosong tak ada isi. Lalu pergi kesekolah.

Ketika ia berjalan menuju ke kantin, seseorang dengan baju rompi kuning bertubrukan dengan bahunya membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Akh!"

Bukankah tak seharusnya sesakit ini, pikirnya. Rasanya seperti ada yang baru saja merobek daging tanganku!

"Ah! Maaf! Kau pasti kesakitan, aku sedang terburu-buru dan tak melihatmu! Kalau kau ada masalah silahkan datangi saja kelasku! Namaku Petir, kelas X⁴!"

Dan ia berjalan menjauh begitu saja, meninggalkan Fang yang masih membeku di tempatnya.

Jauh di suatu tempat disana seseorang tanpa sayap tersenyum kecil tulus. Tugasnya selesai, Fang sudah menemukan orang yang akan menjadi penggantinya yang akan memberinya kebahagiaan. Ia adalah **malaikat pembimbing** hanya untuk satu orang yang sudah ia janjikan sesuatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **Huehehehehehehehe~~~~~~**

 **Entah kenapa Kaca berasa bahagia sekali kalau membuat akhir sedih buat mereka, hahahahahaha~~~~~**

 **Ini bakal punya lima chapter. Selebihnya sih mungkin bonus *mungkin***

 **RnR?**


	2. Ch 2

Fang kecil adalah anak yang spesial, ibunya yang mengatakan hal ini.

Matanya yang ada di balik kacamata berbingkai ungu itu berwarna merah. Matanya bisa melihat apa yang tak bisa orang biasa lihat.

Fang berfikir jika ini kutukan, mereka selalu berusaha menyakitinya. Berteriak 'Berikan kami satu kesempatan lagi!' atau 'Aku menyesali perbuatanku, maafkan aku' sambil berusaha menggapainya dengan cara menarik-narik bajunya.

Ia ingin menangis, tapi kemudian ada sebuah suara seperti nyanyian halus di dengarnya.

Bersamaan dengan suara itu cahaya lembut menyingkirkan semua 'makhluk' yang mengelilinginya, meninggalkan perasaan aneh seperti ada yang baru saja memeluknya di tubuhnya.

Semenjak kejadian itu ia bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk itu menyingkir darinya ketika ia berpapasan dengan mereka.

Gempa tersenyum, bergumam kecil mengikuti setiap kegiatan yang di lakukannya. Ia adalah malaikat pelindung, Fang memiliki sebuah petualangan yang besar di masa depan dan dia akan ada di sisinya menemaninya juga melindunginya.

Tapi untuk sekarang ia cukup menggumamkan lagu-lagu menenangkan untuknya, hati yang kesepian dan terlalu terluka.


End file.
